


Nightmare

by trash_unlimited



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Established Friendship, F/M, Meredith is still alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_unlimited/pseuds/trash_unlimited
Summary: Set in an AU were Meredith was never killed, and was taken to space alongside Peter by the Ravagers.Ego has been defeated, and Meredith is plagued by nightmares of the man she once loved. One night, it gets particularly bad.Luckily, a certain Ravager captain helps her out, in his own way at least.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> i will fill up the spacelily tag with stories myself if i damn well have to(nvm).
> 
> also i can't write proper southern accents, help.

Ever since Ego’s defeat, Meredith had been plagued by nightmares. She would see Ego alive again, threatening her and trying to take her or Peter away and attempt to kill them. She never said anything to anyone about her nightmares, she had to be strong after all, but one night, it got particularly bad.

_Meredith…_

_Meredith…_

_She could hear a voice in the distance, but whose? And where was Peter and the Ravagers? She was all alone, and hoped it was Peter or maybe even Yondu who was looking for her._

_Meredith…_

_The voice called again, and this time, it's owner appeared, a devilish smirk on his face._

_Ego._

_Meredith tensed, what did he want from her? “Leave me alone.” She huffed. “I want nothing more to do with you.”_

_Ego just laughed. “My dear sweet River Lily..you think you can just escape me so easily? When Yondu and the Ravagers abducted you from Terra, I went looking for you. I needed to find you and Peter again. I need you after all, I love you.”_

_He was putting on a fake sweet voice that Meredith wasn't going to fall for. “I know you never loved me. Your feelings were nothin’ but a damn lie, and you betrayed me and broke my heart. You killed all those children, you ain't nothin’ but a monster.”_

_Ego wasn't fazed by her remark. “Harsh words from a woman who once called me an angel. But you are right. However, I still wanted you all to myself. You think I was going to let one of those filthy Ravagers lay their hands on you? Especially Yondu, I saw him protecting you and Peter during the fight. Just so you know, he isn't any better than me River Lily.”_

_Now Meredith was really pissed off. “How dare-”_

_  
Ego shoved her down, causing her to fall and hurt herself. “Remember, I will always be here, watching...waiting...I'll never leave you, and I'll make sure you never find someone else to love you.” Meredith tried to get up and fight back, but to avail, all her punches went through him._

_Ego grabbed her, and Meredith began to scream. “No!”_

\--------

Yondu had woken up to the sound of Meredith screaming. He found her, flailing and kicking the air. As Centaurians were empaths, he could tell how she was feeling: panicked, scared and desperate. He had to stop her before she woke Peter or someone else up. He nervously wrapped his arms around her to get her to stop flailing.

_A pair of arms wrapped around her, which Ego wasn't happy about. “What do you think you're doing? Get your filthy hands off her!” He yelled, but there was no response. Meredith noticed the arms were blue, and she only knew one person with blue skin, Yondu. She relaxed, at least until the arms began shaking her and then......_

\------

Meredith opened her eyes, and heard Yondu telling her to get up. “Oh! I'm sorry I..” She trailed off, feeling embarrassed.

Yondu grunted. “What the hell were ya doin’?” He said, trying not to yell.

“It's nothing really. Don't worry about me.” Meredith reassured him.

“I'm not worried about you! I just wanted you to shut up!” The blush on his face said otherwise. 

She laughed slightly. “Well, I'm okay now..”

Yondu sighed in relief. “Still...why the fuck were you flailing and screaming in your sleep?”

  
“It was nothing really I…

  
“Screaming and flailing ain't nothing. I'm not a fucking idiot.”

Meredith sighed, she couldn't lie anymore. “I had..a nightmare...about Ego..” She was deeply upset. He knew the feeling of having a nightmare like the one she had. Sometimes, Yondu would still have nightmares of his time as a Kree battle slave. But admitting weakness wasn't something he was supposed to do, so he decided against bringing it up.

“Ego’s dead Mere, we killed ‘em, literally blew his brains out.” Yondu pointed out.

“I know, I know! It's just...he keeps appearing in my dreams. I can't make it go away. He tells me he’s going to find me and Peter and take us away, that he wants me all to himself and that he'll make sure I'll never love anyone again. I..I don't…” Meredith began to cry, and placed a hand on Yondu’s for comfort, making him blush.

Affection was so foreign to him, he didn't know what to say or how to respond. He’d never had to comfort anyone before. “Umm...well..” Meredith could tell he wasn't sure what to do, so she helped him. “Could you..stay here please? I..I don't want to be alone anymore, and..I think I could sleep better with you here.” Now Yondu was really blushing. He couldn't say no, not when she was like this. Meredith put up a strong front, she didn't let anyone tell her what to do and she didn't back down. But...now she was being vulnerable. She had been like this when fighting Ego. He’d been taunting her, and she had said nothing. It seemed the living planet made her weak and vulnerable, scared and nervous. It wasn't like her at all.

“Fine.” He grumbled. He sat on her bed with her, and Meredith cuddled against him. It was then she realized he was half-naked, and it was her turn to blush. “The hell are ya doin’ woman?” His face was flushed, and he wasn't going to admit he liked this. Meredith laughed and laid down on her bed, and Yondu instantly knew she wanted him to join her. He read her feelings again, she wasn't being flirty, she was relaxed now and wanted him to sleep with her, non-sexually of course.

Yondu grumbled and joined her. She snuggled up against him again, feeling relaxed and comfortable now. She wasn't alone anymore, she pressed her head against his chest. Meredith didn't want to go to sleep just yet, she had seen all the scars covering his chest and stomach, as well as a bit on the face too, and was curious.

“Yondu...where...where did you get all those scars from?” She asked quietly. 

He sighed. “Ain't sayin nothing.”

  
“I won't tell anybody, I just want to know.”  
“No!”

  
“Why won't you tell me?”

  
“Because I'm not supposed to show weakness at all!”

He almost yelled that out, and realized Meredith was feeling hurt now. “I…” She looked away for a moment. “It's okay to show weakness every once in awhile, nothing wrong with that.”

Yondu grumbled. “It's different, Ravagers ain't supposed to be weak, especially a Ravager captain. Never supposed to be weak at all my whole life.”

That last line was accidentally spilled out. “What was your life before becoming a Ravager?” Meredith asked him. When Yondu realized what he had said to her, he knew there was no going back. He didn't want to tell her, but he felt she would keep bugging him if he didn't. He sighed in defeat, and began running his fingers through her blonde curls. Yondu had known her a for a while anyways, and knew he could trust her to keep his past a secret.

“When I was a baby, the Kree invaded my home planet. They killed anyone they could find, and people willingly sold themselves or others into slavery to avoid death. My parents sold me off without a second thought.” Yondu explained. 

“You were sold into slavery?” Meredith gasped. “I'm so sorry.”

  
“Not yer fault,” He muttered. “Anyways, I was turned into a battle slave. Since Centaurians were rare now, I was stuck with gladiatorial combat, in other words, fighting purely for the entertainment of the Kree. I got a lot of scars from it, and to add, I was the strongest battle slave, so I was purposely kept alive, tortured too. My fin was even cut away, the one I got now is a fake.”

Meredith listened intently and couldn't help but feel bad for him. “So how did you end up a Ravager?” She asked.

“After 20 years, I met this Ravager captain named Stakar Ogord. He saw my potential and took me in. But…I did somethin’ real bad, so I was exiled and led my own crew. Never looked back since.” Yondu finished. Meredith hugged him, making him blush again. It surprisingly felt good, to reveal his past to someone and let it all out.

When Meredith stopped hugging him, she looked at him shyly. “Guess I should spill my past too, although it isn't nearly as bad as yours.”

  
“Go ‘head.”

  
She sucked in a breath. “My life was relatively normal, raised in a farm with my parents, going to school, dating random guys...all that crap.” She laughed before continuing. “But...as soon as I met Ego, things were no longer normal for me. He was charming, handsome, and seemed kind and sweet. But I now know it was all a lie. I used to wonder why he chose me. But now, I think it's just based off my looks and nothing more. People always used to tell me how beautiful I am, guess Ego must've heard about me.”

“And then you got stuck in this mess, now you're a single mom dealing with a bunch of ‘space pirates’. Fun huh?” Yondu joked.

Meredith smiled softly at him. She admittedly enjoyed having the Ravager captain around, even if he wasn't the nicest guy. “I don't regret meeting Ego tho, but that's only because I got Peter out of it. He’s the light of my life, my little Star-Lord.” Meredith added.

Yondu said nothing for a moment. “Ego screwed me over too..”

  
“How?”

  
“I delivered other kids to him before Peter. He promised he’d keep em safe, but then he’d kill em. His former goon, Mantis, she finally showed me the bones of all the dead kids he’d been killing. She told me ‘next time, don't bring the child to Ego, and make sure to keep the mother safe too’, so I did that. Now I'm stuck with you and Peter.” He actually smiled.

Meredith blushed warmly. She had begun to grow feelings for Yondu, but had never realized it until recently. She’d been getting over Ego and letting her heart move on, no matter what the Ego in her dreams said. He didn't act kindly, but she could tell how much he secretly cared for her and Peter, as well as his crew. Yondu just wasn't emotionally expressive, but he did joke around at times, and was becoming a good father figure for Peter. Since Ego left her, that's all she had wanted for Peter, and David Hasselhoff didn't count. Peter looked up to Yondu, and thought he was the coolest guy ever after all, and now Peter was a fully-fledged Ravager. She hadn't approved at first, but over time, she saw how happy it made Peter, and decided it was okay as long as he wasn't put in any serious danger.

Yondu had never opened himself up to anyone before, but Meredith was different. The moment she stood up to him when she was still trapped in a cage, Yondu knew she was special. But he tried not to develop a romantic interest in her for several reasons, one of them being Ego’s reaction. But Ego was dead now, and Meredith needed him more than ever, and he was starting to feel like he needed her too. She was brave, strong, kind and very loving and motherly, even to the other Ravagers. He would also be foolish to deny her beauty, with her long blonde hair with soft curls, fair skin and pale blue eyes. Meredith Quill was unlike anyone he’d ever met, and something inside him was telling himself that he could trust her.

Yondu read her emotions again. She was relaxed and calm again, and he could sense...love? Surely not towards him, she must be thinking about Peter...it couldn't possibly be him...could it? Cautiously, he placed a hand on her face. Her skin was so soft and smooth, very different from his rough and scarred skin. Meredith didn't mind it however, and let her head rest on his hand, something Yondu hadn't expected. 

“Thank you...by the way..for protecting me and Peter from Ego, and for being here for me. I’ve never been like this for anyone, even Ego.” She mentioned shyly. 

“Uh..yea sure...no problem Mere…” Yondu sighed. “Never been like this with anyone either...feels..feels good..”

Meredith blushed, and felt the need to kiss him. But would he be okay with it? She took a deep breath and pressed her lips against his. Yondu tensed for a moment, not expecting her to kiss him. But he quickly accepted it, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of her soft lips against his rough ones. When Meredith pulled away, her face was flushed more than it had ever been.

"I'm sorry I just.." She began. 

"Don't be sorry Mere. It was...it was real nice..." Yondu interrupted. 

" I'm glad..." Was all Meredith could say before yawning.

As she began to fall asleep again, Yondu let his fingers run through her blonde curls as he sighed. It was getting harder to deny that he loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> as said, this is in a different universe were Meredith was never given the brain tumor, and instead, Mantis gets Yondu to save Meredith and Peter early on. so Peter will be a bit younger in these stories, about 5 or 6.
> 
> also, Mantis might show up in future stories in this AU since Yondu and Meredith take her in after Ego's death and she is basically their daughter.
> 
> UPDATE:  
> Wow, I'm sorry I never posted anymore Spacelily stories, i started some but never finished them. I lost interest in GOTG for a while, but maybe A:IW will eventually give me some ideas.


End file.
